Edward: Through the Looking Glass
by BryannaB709
Summary: When Edward finds a clue that Kim might still be alive in Upperland, he goes mad trying to find her. It's up to Mirana, Tarrant, and Meg to travel back in Time to help him. Oh, and Iracebeth makes an epic return to Wonderland to steal the Chronosphere, and change the events of history as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Here's the sequel! Yes, it is based on the new movie! (Albeit a little loosely, but just switch around a couple of characters, and add in a few, and you have this!)

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Edward or any of the many _Alice in Wonderland_ characters.

 **Edward: Through the Looking Glass**

 **Part One**

 _Three Years Following_ _Edward in Wonderland_ _..._

Edward was walking through his castle, gazing out the windows, when he found The Note.

It was just a small tattered note that was folded multiple times, but it caught Edward's attention for some reason.

He picked it up carefully, making sure he didn't rip it, and unfolded the creases with his other hand.

He saw there was faded writing on it, and he held it to the light, and read what was on it;

"Dear Edward, Just in case I don't live long enough to attach your hands, I have hidden some instructions for you to do it yourself. They should still be inside my inventing notebooks. -Father"

Hands shaking, Edward dropped the paper onto the table, and stumbled down the stairs into the inventing room.

There, he found The Other Note. It was written on neater stationery, with the Bogg family crest on the top.

Edward gasped, and opened this Note. In Kim's thin, spidery handwriting he read;

"Dear, dear Edward, I'm sorry it has to be this way. They're sending me away to the asylum because of my stories. I hope you find this before it is too late, and I'll be too deep in therapy for you to find me. If not, I'll just be in my cell, all alone, but I will always have a special place in my heart for you. -Kim"

This was too much for him.

He stuttered, "K-K-Kim?" then collapsed on the floor in front of his father's inventing table.

* * *

Mirana was wandering through Marmoreal, calling, "Edward?"

She turned a corner, and yelled, "Edward? Where are you?"

She turned another corner, almost running into Alice, who was carrying Tanick. Alice sighed, and said, "Are you looking for Edward, Mirana?"

Mirana nodded, and said, "I haven't seen him since breakfast. Do you know where he could be?"

Alice thought for a second, then said, "Well, Tarrant saw him going to his castle on the other side of the waterfall, that's the last anyone's ever seen of him."

Tanick started to cry, and Alice said, "It was nice talking to you Mirana." then started cooing to him.

Mirana nodded, and walked a little quicker in the direction of her gardens.

She approached a large bush in the shape of something Edward had called a 'dinosaur'.

She tapped the ground in front of it, and a large portal appeared in the air. She gathered her skirts, and stepped through it.

Mirana walked out into Edward's garden, from an identical bush as the one in her garden. (She and Edward had agreed on planting the identical bushes to serve as an easy way to get to each other's castles.)

She walked through the rest of the garden, calling, "Edward? Edward? Where are you?"

She finally walked into the front room of the castle, and saw Edward collapsed on the floor in front of one of the tables.

"Edward!" she yelled as she ran to him, and kneeled down next to him.

She placed her hand on his neck, and said, "Oh, good, you've still got a pulse."

She dug around in her hidden pockets, and finally pulled out a small stone. She held it over him, and muttered under her breath, "Marmoreal."

And in a flash of light, both Mirana and Edward disappeared to reappear inside the castle at Marmoreal.

Once they materialized, Mirana yelled, "Someone! Anyone! I need help! Edward's sick! I can't carry him to the infirmary by myself!"

Tarrant ran from a nearby corridor, and scooped his friend up in his arms.

Mirana scurried behind him as he carried Edward quickly into the infirmary, saying, "I found him in his castle, and he wouldn't wake up!"

Alice ran after them, carrying Tanick, and saying, "What's wrong with Edward?"

Mirana said, "He won't wake up He won't wake up, oh my gosh, he won't wakeup!"

Alice stopped Mirana, and said, "Mirana, you have to calm down! You can help him, you just have to keep your head!"

Mirana swallowed, bit her knuckle, then nodded.

Tarrant carefully laid Edward down on one of the beds, then stood by Alice.

Meg ran into the room, and said, "I heard Edward's hurt! What happened?"

Alice held her finger to her lips, and pointed to Mirana, who was shakily trying to mix a remedy.

Meg nodded, and stood next to Tarrant.

Mirana poured a little of her mixture into Edward's mouth, and jumped a little bit when he started coughing violently.

He sat up, and said, "Where's Kim?"

Mirana choked, and said sadly, "What?"

Edward pressed, "Where's Kim? I know she's alive. Where is she?"

Meg said sadly from the back of the group, "Edward, Grandma died fourteen years ago in the asylum."

Edward got out of the bed, and said, "No. I know she's alive."

Mirana held his shoulder, and said, "Edward, she's dead. I'm sorry, it's impossible."

Edward frowned, and said, "It's impossible?"

Mirana nodded sadly.

Edward said, "Well, then, I don't know you."

He turned to the rest of the group, and said angrily, "I don't know any of you." and ran out of the room towards the infirmary.

Mirana couldn't take it. She collapsed on the bed in front of her, and broke into heavy sobs.

Alice frowned, and placed her hand on Mirana's shoulder.

Tarrant, however, ran after Edward, yelling, "Edward! You can't fix it!"

But Edward ran through the bush that hed to his castle, leaving Tarrant and Meg (who followed Tarrant) behind.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Soooooo... how do you like it so far? I hope this wasn't short.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ I know this story will have quite a few similarities to the new movie, that's the way the person who requested the story wanted it to be, so neah!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Not even Meg. (She's from the Edward Scissorhands comic...)

 **Part Two**

Alice watched Mirana sit at her usual place at the teatable, absentmindedly staring at the seat that Edward would usually take.

She turned to Tarrant, and whispered, "She's been like this for a week."

Tarrant replied in the same undertone, "Do you think she'd be better if Edward was?"

Alice nodded, but then said, "But the only way Edward would better was if Kim was alive."

Tarrant nodded, and then said, "Who's watching Tanick?"

Alice said, "Meg."

Tarrant nodded, and said, "Do you think Mirana would have any good ideas for helping Edward's condition?"

Alice thought on this for a second, then said, "Yes, I think she would!"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "Well?"

Alice just shook her head, and walked silently towards the teatable.

She said softly, "Mirana, could Tarrant and I talk to you?"

Mirana looked around, a little dazed, then said, "Oh, yes."

Alice nodded to Tarrant, who walked forward, and then said, "We were wondering if you had any ideas on how we could help Edward."

Mirana held up one finger, then said, "Yes. There is a way. The Chronosphere."

Alice held her hands to her mouth, and said, "We can't risk traveling in Time. We might risk the chance that Edward won't even leave the castle, and that means he wouldn't even fall in love with Kim! It's too risky."

Tarrant stepped forward, and said, "I'll do it."

Alice's eyes widened, and she said, "No! Tarrant, it's too dangerous! What if you don't come back?"

Tarrant cupped his wife's cheek in his hand, and said, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to me. I will come back in one piece."

Alice said in a shaky voice, "I'll take good care of Tanick for us."

She leaned forward, and hugged him around the neck as she began to cry softly.

* * *

Mirana led the two of them through the castle to an abandoned room.

She opened the rustic door, that creaked awfully, revealing a painfully dusty room with a lone grandfather clock in the center.

Mirana walked forward into the room, and said, "Tarrant, all you must do is walk through this clock, and you will be on the track towards Time."

Tarrant nodded, and opened the glass door to the clock.

Alice kissed him, and said, "I love you."

Tarrant hugged her, and whispered into her hair, "I love you too Cricket. I will come back, for you and Tanick."

And with that, he walked through the clock, where he disappeared.

Alice broke into a soft series of sobs, and hugged Mirana.

Mirana just hugged her back, and said, "I really do appreciate you two doing so much for me."

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "Thank you."

* * *

 _A/N:_ What do you think so far? Please tell me in the reviews. (sorry it was so short :/ )


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Hello! Here's the third chapter. Sorry if the last one was a little too short for your liking. I will try to make them a little longer.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part Three**

Tarrant stepped out of the other side of the clock into a large, scarsely-lit chamber.

He looked around a little bit, and then called, "Hello? Um, Time? I need to speak with you?"

There was silence.

Suddenly, there was a large clanking sound coming from one of the smaller doorways.

Tarrant lept behind a column, and saw a small series of mechanical creatures came walking, scuttering, crawling out into the hallway.

One larger tick-tock creature, that seemed signifigantly more human than the others, was directing the others into another room.

Once Tarrant deduced that they weren't going to harm him, he stepped out, and said to the larger one, "Um, excuse me, I would like to speak with Time, if I may."

The creature said in a dull, bored tone, "He's in the _Underlings: Deceased_ room; turn left, first door on your right."

Tarrant nodded a 'thank you', but the creature had already moved on to directing the other creatures, who seemed to have extremely short attention spans.

Tarrant shrugged, and followed the creature's directions into a much darker room.

Once he was inside, he saw a long walkway with endless rows of broken pocket-watches on either side.

Further down the walkway was a tall man in long black and silver robes that seemed to have an enormous chunk of clockwork on the base of his skull.

Tarrant's eyes lit up, and thought, "This _must_ be Time!" then walked forward, and said in his heavy lisp, "Mister Time! Um, your Highness, um, Most Grand, I require a very small favor."

The man turned around sharply, and flashed his ice-blue eyes at Tarrant, and said, "What do you want, Underling?"

Tarrant swallowed, and said, "I would like your permission to, um, borrow the Chronosphere to help a friend of mine."

Time's eyes widened, and he said, "Come with me."

Tarrant gulped, and followed him through the hallways towards a large glowing clock.

Time turned around, and gestured to the clock behind him, "This is the Grand Clock of All Time. It is powered off the Chronosphere. If you remove the Chronosphere, Time stops."

Time looked at Tarrant with his piercing glare, and said coldly, "I cannot allow you to have the Chronosphere. Good day."

He turned away, and walked into another room.

Tarrant gathered up his courage, and followed him into the room, which, unlike the rest of the castle, was warm and welcoming.

Time turned around, and said, "I grow tired of your games, Underling. Leave."

Tarrant swallowed, and said, "I'm sorry, but I need the Chronosphere to change something in a friend's past."

Time thought for a split second, then said, "You cannot change the past, but you might learn something from it."

He turned around, and said, "Now go away."

Tarrant bowed his head, and walked out of the room, seeing that there was nothing he could do to dissuade him.

As he walked down the hallway back towards the clock to go home, he heard a noise coming from it.

He leaped behind another column, and saw an oddly familiar heart-shaped head coming out of the clock.

He gasped as he saw Iracebeth of Crims walking through Time's castle, calling for him, "Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock, where are you? Are you hiding from me, Tick-Tock? Tick-Tock?"

The creature that Tarrant had spoken to whirred from behind another column, and said, "R-right this way, Your Majesty."

He led her to the room that Tarrant had just been in.

Once she was inside the room, Tarrant ran towards the Grand Clock, thinking, "Time said the Clock was powered by the Chronosphere. If I can get inside the Clock, I can get the Chronosphere!"

He saw a couple more of the mechanical creatures crawl out of a small door in the bottom of the Clock, and he waited until they were all gone to crawl through the door.

He stood up carefully, and found himself inside the Clock.

A large ticking noise filled the chamber, and Tarrant saw a small glowing ball in the center of the Clock.

He smiled, and said, "That must be the Chronnosphere!"

He saw the large swinging pendalums between him and the Sphere.

He timed his leap, and latched onto the nearest pendalum as it passed by.

He leaped from pendalum to pendalum all the way across, and finally leaped onto a large platform, and foolishly let out a cry of victory.

Little did he know that the leader of the mechanical creatures had followed him into the Clock, and had now called the other creatures (who were called Seconds, by the way), saying, "Seconds into Minutes! Seconds into Minutes!"

Sixty of the Seconds would merge together into a much larger mechanical creature, called a Minute.

Three of these Minutes were now running towards Tarrant through the Clock.

He screamed, and started running through the Clock towards the Sphere.

He ran across a long row of rotating gears, and leaped onto another platform. The Minutes that were chasing him easily crossed it, and followed him.

Tarrant shimmied down a long ladder towards the gear that, in the center, held the Sphere.

The gear gave a large jerk, almost jolting Tarrant off of it, but he caught his balance, and ran towards it.

He looked behind him, and saw the Minutes giving chase behind him.

He lunged forward, grabbing the Chronosphere, and tossed it on the ground in front of him.

The tiny Chronosphere transformed into a large spherical machine that was designed to hold a driver.

Tarrant ran inside it, and looked up to the platform that he had come from.

At the top of the Clock, he saw Iracebeth standing next to Time, yelling, "GET HIM, GET HIM, GET HIM!"

Tarrant saw the approaching Minutes, and pulled a small lever that was convientely labeled 'Pull Me', and started to steer the machine through the Clock.

Iracebeth screamed, "FOLLOW HIM, YOU FOOL!" as Tarrant disappeared through the swirling portal in front of him.

He emerged in what looked like an enormous ocean, with large bulges in the sirface of the water that held what looked like different days.

Tarrant searched, and finally found the day in which Edward was created.

He smiled, and steered the Chronosphere towards it.

But a large something ran into him, jolting him off course.

Tarrant turned around, seeing that Time was riding a contraption of his own.

Time yelled, "Come back, Underling! You cannot win a race against Time!"

But Tarrant just stared straight ahead, and steered the Chronosphere into another day; the day when Kim's mother found Edward in the castle.

He could hear Time yell a loud curse as he dove straight into day, leaving him behind.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Was that chapter long enough for you? :) No, seriously, tell me in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Here's your fourth chapter!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part Four**

Tarrant went barreling through the sky towards the perfectly arranged landscape of Suburbia.

He directed the Chronosphere towards the looming black castle on the top of the hill overlooking the neighborhood, and braced himself as he tried to land the contraption in a clear patch of the garden.

Despite his efforts to land the Chronosphere cleanly, he still jolted it to the ground. As soon as he landed, the Chronosphere folded back up into the small golden sphere.

Tarrant carefully placed the sphere in his pocket, and walked silently towards the castle.

He jumped as a small blue car pulled up to the front gate. The door opened, and a lady dressed in a prim lavender outfit.

She walked through the gates into the front garden, and automatically gasped.

Tarrant smiled as he remembered that his reaction wasn't that different from her's when he first saw the garden.

She looked around in wonder as she walked through the paths towards the front door.

She opened the door, and walked inside, calling, "Hello? Avon calling!"

(Tarrant didn't know what Avon was, and neither did Edward, but apparently Peg was some sort of representative for it.)

She looked around at the room, then walked up the stairs, calling, "You don't have to be afraid of me! I'm just your friendly Avon representative!"

Tarrant followed her silently up the stairs, not wanting to be seen because he didn't really feel like explaining how he stole a time machine from Time.

Peg walked onto the landing at the top of the first flight of stairs, and found another set of stairs waiting for her.

She laughed, and said as she walked up the new flight of stairs, "Wow, these stairs are really something, aren't they? Ha ha, thank goodness for those aerobics... classes..."

Her sentence trailed off as she saw the enormous hole in the ceiling of the attic.

She walked into the attic, and looked around her, then said, "Hello? You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm just an Avon representtative, I'm as harmless as cherry... pie. I'm sorry, I've disturbed you. I'll just be leaving."

She had seen the crouched figure of Edward in the corner, and seen the silouette of his menacing scissorhands as he stood up.

Tarrant smiled, because he knew that Edward wouldn't hurt a fly.

Edward said in his awfully shy voice, "Don't go."

Peg said, "What happened?" referencing his hands.

Edward held up his hands in front of him, and said, "I'm not finished."

Peg screamed, "Put those down! Keep away from me!"

Once Edward had lowered his hands, and she recovered a little bit, she said, "Where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?"

Edward bowed his head, and murmured, "He didn't wake up."

Peg offered a friendly smile, saw the multiple cuts and scars on his face, then said, "Here, let me apply some anti-infectant, to help prevent infection."

She pulled a small bottle and some quetips out from her purse, and started dabbing some of the liquid on his cuts.

Edward winced as some of the liquid stung a little bit, and Peg said, "It's alright."

Once she was done applying the anti-infectant, she said, "I'll take you home with me, 'kay?"

Edward nodded, and offered a small smile.

Tarrant smiled, but the panicked a little bit as they walked toawdr him on the stairs.

He ducked inside a random room as they headed down to Peg's car.

Tarrant exited the castle, and threw the Chronosphere onto the ground, and entered the Ocean of Time again.

* * *

Tarrant steered the Chronosphere through the Ocean, then finally found the day he was looking for; the day that Edward killed Jim, and Kim left him alone in the castle.

He drove the Chronosphere into the day, and found himself flying over the same neighborhood, except this time it was night-time.

He attempted to land the Chronosphere without crashing it like before, and almost succeeded.

He saw most of the neighbors chasing Kim and Edward into the castle grounds, and decided to wait around.

He saw Jim stagger into the castle, and something about it clicked in Tarrant's mind.

He thought, "If Edward doesn't kill Jim, thenKim won't leave. I've got to take care of Jim."

He walked into the castle after Jim, and followed him up the stairs.

Tarrant gathered up his courage, and grabbed Jim's shoulder, and aimed a wild punch at Jim's face.

Jim took the punch hard, but wiped the blood from his chin, and continued staggering up the stairs.

Tarrant grabbed him again, and started pummeling him with punches, but Jim shoved him into the wall, and continued on his way to the attic.

Tarrant groaned, but forced himself to stand up, but it was too late.

Jim was already running towards Edward and Kim.

Jim knocked Edward onto the ground, and started punching him relentlessly.

Kim screamed, "Leave him alone!" and hit Jim on the back of the head with a nearby plank of wood.

Jim just turned around, and slapped her hard across the face.

Edward's face contorted into an angry glare, and he threw Jim off of him.

Jim just smiled a devilish smile, and pulled out a handgun.

Tarrant yelled, and jogged Jim's hand just as he squeezed the trigger.

Jim screamed, and threw Tarrant into the wall, where he passed out in a blur of pain.

Jim threw Edward to the ground, and held the gun to his head.

Kim screamed, and threw Jim off of Edward, and held one of Edward's hands to Jim's neck.

She growled, "Stop it, or I swear I will kill you myself."

Jim just slapped her across the face again, sending her sprawling across the floor.

Edward screamed, and thrust one of his blades deep into Jim's chest.

His face contorted into an almost inrecognizable glare as he walked forward, pushing Jim out of the window.

Tarrant woke up just as Jim went falling to the ground below, and he groaned, "No."

He picked himself up from the ground, and left the castle before Edward and Kim could ask any questions.

He stumbled into the garden, and remembered what Time had said, "You cannot change the past, but you might learn something from it."

Tarrant groaned as he threw the Chronosphere onto the ground, and climbed inside the machine.

He started it, and flew into the Ocean of Time, searching for another day.

He finally found it; the day when Kim was sent to the asylum.

* * *

 _A/N:_ How's that for a longer chapter? Ha ha ha! I did it! Please review, and tell what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Here's the fifth chapter.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part Five**

Tarrant flew into the day where Kim was sent to the asylum.

He steered the Chronosphere into the day, and flew over the neighborhood (again).

He landed the Chronosphere a lot better than the first two attempts, and picked up the smaller Chronosphere.

It was day-time again, and Tarrant could see that a much older Kim was sneaking around Edward's garden.

She was dressed in a tattered nightgown, her greying hair pulled up in a messy bun, and a folded note clenched in her fist.

She walked silently into the castle, and placed the note on top of the first table she saw.

She crept back outside, and snuck through the garden.

Tarrant had to congratulate Kim on sneaking through Edward's house without him even noticing she was there. Edward had the hearing of a cat.

However, Kim wasn't sneaky enough to evade the team of white-clad asylum employees.

They hastily grabbed her arms, and dragged her into an awaiting van.

Tarrant, from behind the garden gate, could still hear Kim's screams as they drove away.

Tarrant frowned, and threw the Chronosphere back onto the ground.

He climbed into it, and flew back through the portal.

Tarrant navigated through the Ocean (he was getting quite good at flying the Chronosphere by now) and found the day where Kim susposedly died in the asylum.

He gritted his teeth, and said, "Well, here goes nothing," and flew into that day.

* * *

Tarrant exited the portal, and this time he was flying over a more gloomy and ominous part of the world.

He looked over the buildings, then found the asylum, and flew down towards it.

He carefully landed in the pitiful front yard, and pocketed the Chronosphere.

A couple of asylum officials walked past his hiding spot in one of the few bushes, and Tarrant could just hear their conversation;

"Oh yes, what a sad case."

"She died just one week after her arrival. How pitiful."

"And what was her name?"

"Oh, Kimberly Ann Boggs."

Tarrant sighed, and thought to himself, "Oh dear. She didn't survive after all."

He waited until they had gotten into their cars and driven away to roll out the Chronosphere and climb inside.

He flew through the portal, and back into the Ocean of Time.

He flew by the Frabjous Day, and a small tear rolled down his cheek as the bulge in the water showed Alice in her armor defeating the Jabberwocky.

He saw another day; in which it showed Edward being created.

Tarrant was curious, so he steered the Chronosphere inside that day.

He was flying over the castle, and he finally landed inside a garden without any creative shapes.

Tarrant stepped out of the Chronosphere, and tucked the smaller sphere into his pocket, then walked towards the castle's front door.

He slipped inside, and saw a really old man bending over a large set of plans.

He smiled, and thought to himself, "That must be the Inventor."

The Inventor walked over to another table that was covered in strange parts and wires, and started working on what looked like a human torso.

Tarrant looked a little closer, and saw that attached to the torso was Edward's head.

He saw that Edward's hair was a lot neater, and that he was looking around while the Inventor experimented on his torso.

Tarrant watched on as the Inventor scribbled a small note, and stuck it inside one of his notebooks.

Tarrant smiled, and decided to leave this day.

He remembered where the Inventor had hidden the note, and entered the Chronosphere.

He entered the Ocean of Time, and flew towards the day in which the Inventor died just out of curiousity.

He entered the day, and found himself flying over the neighborhood (AGAIN) and landed inside the same spot in the garden, which now sported some of Edward's smaller sculptures.

He tucked the Chronosphere in his pocket, and walked inside the castle.

This time, Edward was fully constructed, except for his hands. Every minute or so, his blades would give a small absentminded 'snip'.

The Inventor said, "I know it's a little early for Christmas presents, but I didn't want you to wait."

Edward gave a small, awkward smile while the Inventor turned around and picked up a small present.

He turned back around, and showed it to Edward.

Tarrant smiled as the Inventor opened the present for Edward, and took the top off the box, revealing a pair of hands.

Edward smiled his awkward smile again, and walked forward a little bit.

The Inventor held the hands in front of him as Edward leaned forward and touched one of the hands with his lips.

Tarrant frowned as the Inventor's smile faded, and he collasped to the floor, leaving Edward standing there with a sad look of confusion on his face.

He tried to catch the pair of hands his father had made for him, but his blades cut through them like butter, and the fragments fell to the floor next to the Inventor's body.

Edward bent down gingerly, and pressed three of his blades against his father's face, trying to wake him up, but when he didn't wake up, Edward brought his hand back up with his father's blood staining the three blades.

Tarrant shed a small tear as Edward sadly walked away from the room.

Tarrant walked out of the castle towards the bare patch of grass, where Time suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

"So you didn't listen to me." he said in his dark, menacing voice.

Tarrant backed into the castle as Time opened the front of his robes, revealing a smaller version of the Grand Clock of All Time, except it was crumbling away.

Time continued, "Without the Chronosphere powering it, Time will stop forever."

Tarrant backed further into the castle, noticing a rippling mirror in the corner, and said in his heavy lisp, "I'm really sorry about this."

Time tilted his head, then screamed as Tarrant threw himself through the mirror.

* * *

 _A/N:_ How did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ 'Ello, everyone. 'Ere's the sixth chapter you've been lookin' fo'.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part Six**

Tarrant stepped through the looking glass, and found himself inside the castle at Marmoreal.

Alice's voice rang through the halls, yelling, "TARRANT!"

He turned around just in time to get tackle-hugged by his wife.

He hugged her back, and said, "Oh, dear, I'm only here for a little bit. I had to use the looking glass to escape Time."

Alice broke the hug, and said, "Well, I don't care as long as you're here. Oh, I forgot to tell you; Tanick said his first word while you were gone. I was telling him about your _Futterwacken_ , and it just popped out."

She ran into their room, dragging Tarrant after her, and picked Tanick up from his crib.

She tickled his chin, and said, "Can you say it again, love? _Futterwacken._ "

Tanick burbled, and spat out, " _Fu'erwa'en._ "

Tarrant smiled, and said in his lisp, "How precious."

Alice blushed, and kissed him on the lips.

She said under her breath, "Now you go and save the world."

Tarrant kissed her back, and said, "I love you Cricket."

* * *

He was back on the Chronosphere, riding through the Ocean of Time, looking for the Horvendush Day.

He finally found it, and flew straight into it.

He landed close to the edge of the mass destruction, and searched frantically for his family.

He finally saw them huddled in the center of the fires, his father standing in front of his family, his arms spread out as if to prevent the flames from passing.

However, Stayne rode up to them, and shoved them all deep inside a large sack hoisted on the side of his horse.

Tarrant muttered under his breath, "They're alive! They're all alive! They weren't killed after all!"

He climbed inside the Chronosphere, and flew back to the present.

* * *

Tarrant returned to Marmoreal again, this time looking for Edward and Mirana while Alice was following him while carrying Tanick.

Alice said, "Tarrant, they're both at Edward's castle."

Tarrant nodded, and ran into the garden.

The three of them passed through the bush/portal to Edward's castle.

Tarrant and Alice ran up the stairs to the tattered bedroom.

They entered the room, and saw Mirana crying at the bedside.

Edward was lying inside, paler than usual, not moving, with his eyes closed.

Mirana saw them enter the room, and said, "Can you help him?"

Tarrant remembered hearing about Kim's death, and sadly shook his head.

Mirana started sobbing again, and after a few moments, she said to Edward, "Please, can't you wake up?"

She shed another tear, and slowly kissed him on the lips.

While she buried her face in her arms, Edward slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

He saw Mirana crying, and said softly, "What's the matter?"

Mirana slowly lifted her head, and said, "Edward?"

Edward gave her a small smile, and she hugged him quickly.

Edward gently hugged her back, being careful not to cut her back.

He broke the hug, and asked Tarrant as he got out of the bed, "Is Kim alive?"

Tarrant sadly shook his head, and Edward lowered his head, but then Tarrant said, "But I found out where the Inventor hid the instructions to put on your hands."

Edwadr's eyes lit up, and he said, "Where?"

Tarrant walked out of the room, and went down to the inventing tables.

He flipped through a few of the pages of one of the notebooks, then finally pulled out a small pamphlet.

Edward smiled, and said, "When can we get started?"

Tarrant said almost guiltily, "I also found out that my family wasn't killed, they were just captured by Iracebeth."

Alice said, "Well, we have to get them!"

Mirana nodded, and said, "I know where she is! We can find them!"

She turned to Edward, and said, "Are you alright with this?"

Edward smiled, and said, "Of course I'm fine."

Mirana said excitedly, "Well, let's go!"

* * *

 _A/N:_ How did you like the sixth chapter? Please tell me in the reviews! Sorry it was a little shorter. :/


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ Here's the seventh chapter. Sorry the last one was a little shorter.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. :/

 **Part Seven**

Tarrant, Alice, Mirana, Edward, Meg, and the Tweedles were all following Mirana's lead towards Iracebeth's hideout.

Tarrant and Alice were both riding the Bandersnatch.

Mirana had insisted that Edward ride on the royal white horse with her, and now Edward was carefully holding Mirana around the waist, trying not to slice her torso open with his blades.

Meg was riding with the Tweedles in their small horse-drawn carriage (one of the nurses was at Marmoreal looking after Tanick).

After an hour of riding, they finally approached a large heart-shaped castle that seemed to be made of vegetation.

Tarrant said in his Scottish brogue, "That's definitely got the Red Queen written on it."

Alice nodded as she dismounted the Bandersnatch, and gave him a soft pat on the head.

Mirana lept gracefully off of her horse, and helped Edward off.

He blushed, and muttered, "Thank you."

The Tweedles clung close to Meg.

Tweedledee whispered, "This place gives me the creeps."

Tweedledum whispered, obviously trying to one-up his brother, "I'm not afraid, no-how."

Tweedledee crossed his arms, and said, "Contrary-wise!"

Meg bent down, and shushed them.

The Tweedles nodded their heads silently, gripping their wooden swords.

Mirana swallowed, and said quietly, "Let's go."

She gathered herself, and stepped inside.

Edward followed her, then Tarrant and Alice, then Meg and the Tweedles.

Soon, they were all inside the strange vegetable castle, staring in confusion at the dozens of staircases and doors that seemed to spring from the ceiling, the walls, everywhere.

Tarrant said in his soft lisp, "It's got to be one of these."

Meg said, "Split up?"

Alice nodded, and said, "Split up."

She grabbed Tarrant's hand, and ran up one of the flights of stairs.

Mirana nodded her head, and walked carefully up another flight of stairs.

Edward smiled, and followed her up the stairs.

Meg swallowed, and said to the Tweedles, "Um, let's take that one."

She pointed to a random staircase, and said, "Let's go."

She started to walk slowly up the uneven steps, the Tweedles following her close behind.

Tarrant and Alice found a room filled with bright, poisonous flowers, but no family.

Mirana opened a door, and got a pair of thick vines snared around her waist that Edward carefully cut off of her, but other than the vines, they didn't find anything.

Meg and the Tweedles opened a door from which hundreds of blue hornets came shooting out at them, but no Hightopps.

Tarrant and Alice finally found a room that didn't contain carnivorous plants or ravenous bugs, instead they found what looked like an ordinary bedroom.

Tarrant's eyes lit up, and he searched the entire room along with Alice, but they found nothing except the worst wardrobe in the world, and a tiny ant farm.

His smile faded, and he fell to his knees.

He said softly, "They've got to be here. They've _got_ to."

Alice walked forward silently, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

But then Tarrant's gaze was directed to the small antfarm sitting on top of the large chest.

A small hat was slowly being traced in the sand.

Tarrant lept forward, and grabbed the antfarm.

He looked close inside, and cried, "It's them!"

Alice came closer behind him, and saw the tiny people waving at them through the glass.

But a terribly familiar voice said from behind her, "Hello Alice."

Tarrant and Alice turned around swiftly, and gasped.

Iracebeth said, "Thank you, Alice, you've just delivered to me the most powerful invention in the history of Underland, and the one person I blame for all of my troubles."

She snatched the Chronosphere from Alice's pocket, and turned around.

She commanded her vegetable guards, "Take them," as she walked away.

They were taken back through the castle (Alice had grabbed the antfarm), then thrown into a strong cage made of vines.

Meg, the Tweedles, Mirana, and Edward were also inside.

Edward said shamefully, "I tried to cut through the vines; they're too strong."

Mirana placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled in his direction.

Iracebeth sat on a tall queen's throne in front of the cage; next to her, in the king's throne, was a very sickly-looking Time.

She shouted, "I now charge Mirana of Marmoreal for these crimes; she's a liar, she's a thief, she is not the rightful ruler of Underland! Now, I charge you with high treason! I demand a confession!"

Next to Edward, Mirana started to stutter, and tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come to her.

Iracebeth growled, and threw open the cage. She threw the Chronosphere onto the ground, and dragged Mirana out of the cage.

She growled, "Then we'll get a witness!" and threw Mirana inside the Chronophere.

Iracebeth flew the Chronosphere clumsily into the Ocean of Time.

Time said weakly, "She can't let her younger self see her older self!"

Suddenly, one of the vegetable caretakers came up to the cage, and opened the door by picking the lock.

Alice smiled, and said, "Why are you letting us out?"

The woman (?) said in a strangly high-pitched voice, "She ate my nose," and pointed to a stump of a carrot where her nose should have been.

The guards behind her seemed to have similiar complaits, because soon enough they were all pointing out where Iracebeth had eaten parts of them.

But Edward had rushed up to Time, and said, "What will happen if younger Mirana sees her older self?"

Time's ice-blue eyes widened, and he said, "Then the past will begin to decay, and soon the very fabric of Time will unravel."

The sky began to flash, and the clouds moved quickly across the sky, and Time said, "We have already used the Chronosphere too much. The Grand Clock of All Time needs the Chronosphere to work, or else Time will stop completely."

Suddenly, the sky halted, and Tarrant said, "Is there anything else that can travel through Time?"

Time thought for a second, then said, "I have a machine. I can call it to me."

He let out a weak whistle, and the strange contraption that he flew while chasing Tarrant through the Ocean of Time.

Tarrant's eyes lit up, and he climbed onboard it.

Meg, the Tweedles, Edward, and Alice all squeezed onto the contraption, and held on tightly to one another while Tarrant started it.

They flew a little clumsily through the Ocean, and followed the Chronosphere through another day.

* * *

This time, they emerged into the sky over a much younger Marmoreal.

Tarrant manuevered the machine through one of the open windows.

They crashed into the hallway, and saw Iracebeth holding Mirana next to an open door, listening in on the conversation inside.

Iracebeth said tauntingly to Mirana, "Did you eat the tarts, Mirana?"

Mirana started to tear up as her younger self inside the room said, "No."

Iracebeth turned a bright red, and lept in front of the open door, and yelled, "You little liar! You stupid, little lia-"

But Iracebeth's younger self saw her older self, and screamed.

Iracebeth screamed as a thick rust started to cover her and her younger self.

The rust spread to the rest of the room, covering younger Mirana and their mother, and started to spread into the hallway.

Alice grabbed the Chronosphere, and threw it onto the ground.

She yelled, "Everyone, get inside!"

Everyone scrambled inside, Mirana was carrying her rust-covered sister after her.

Tarrant started the Chronsphere, and flew quickly into the Ocean.

Now the Ocean was getting engulfed by the rust, and Tarrant dodged and swerved to avoid the rust.

He saw the day that led to Time's castle, and flew straight into it.

They crashed through one of the windows.

Everyone ran out, and Tarrant grabbed the smaller Chronosphere.

They all ran into the Grand Clock of All Time, dodging the shooting ribbons of rust.

Tarrant ran ahead towards the Chronosphere's resting spot, and looked back at Alice, who was still clinging onto the antfarm.

She looked at him with sad eyes, and said, "I'm just slowing you down. I trust you."

She stopped running, and turned around.

She spread her arms out, and smiled as the rust engulfed her.

Tarrant felt a few tears work into his eyes, but he forced his legs to keep running,

Meg and the Tweedles tried to keep running, but they tripped on a small ledge, and got covered by the rust.

Mirana struggled to keep up, carrying Iracebeth, but she fell behind, and screamed as the rust engulfed her.

Edward watched Mirana covered in rust, and stopped running.

He started to run towards her, her name on his lips as he was covered in the rust.

Tarrant was all alone.

He kept running; the rust was now creeping on his heels, but he kept running towards the large gear.

He jumped down the ladder, and ran to the center of the gear.

The rust started to touch his heels, but Tarrant kept running as the rust crept up his legs.

He was just a foot away when the rust covered his torso.

He dove forward, just placing the Chronosphere on its perch as the rust covered his face.

The Chronosphere let out a large burst of light, and the rust quickly receded.

Tarrant recovered his balance, and turned around.

He saw Meg stand up, and quickly hug the Tweedles as tears of relief poured down her face.

He saw Mirana walk silently towards Iracebeth, and say, "I'm so sorry. If I had just told the truth about the tarts, none of this would have ever happened. Can you ever forgive me?"

Iracebeth turned around, and said softly, "That's all I ever wanted," then hugged her sister around the waist.

Edward came up behind Mirana, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

And Mirana turned around, and kissed Edward on the lips.

Tarrant saw Alice relax her arms, and undo the cork on the antfarm.

He started crying tears of koy, and ran forward to her.

He hugged her tight, and Alice hugged him back.

Tarrant saw his tiny family crawl out of the antfarm, and he broke the hug.

He pulled out a small bit of 'Eat me' cake, and sprinkled some of the crumbs down to them.

They ate the crumbs, and grew up to their normal sizes.

Tarrant, still crying a little bit, said, "Mother, Father," and ran forward and hugged each and everyone of them.

He broke the hug, and turned around.

He gestured to Alice, and said, "Hightopps, this is my wife, Alice."

He said to Alice, "This is my family;" He began pointing all of them out.

"This is father, mother, Margie my little sister, Hatta my older brother, and Aunt Lyza." he said.

They all smiled, and waved at her.

Aunt Lyza walked forward, and said, "Well, we all had some doubts on whether he would ever get married-"

Tarrant's mother slapped Lyza on the arm, and said with a smile, "Lyza!"

Lyza continued, "But I'm sure you two are very happy with each other."

Tarrant blushed a small tad.

Alice said proudly, "We even have a little boy, Tanick."

Margie smiled, and said, "Can we see him?"

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Of course. Everyone can see him."

And they all headed back to Marmoreal.

* * *

 _A/N:_ How did you like the super-long exploded chapter? Sorry, I just kepy typing and typing, and then I finally had a longer chapter! There is an epilogue coming, and it will contain one last surprise. :)


	8. Epilogue

_A/N:_ And here it is; the last chapter, or part, or whatever you want to call it. It's been fun writing this.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Epilogue**

Tarrant's family moved into their new homes in Marmoreal.

It was a little hard for them dealing with the destruction of Wits-End, but they eventually moved on.

Tarrant's father and mother took an instant liking to Alice, and Alice developed a close friendship with the both of them.

Aunt Lyza absolutely loved Tanick, and often babysat him along with Meg.

Iracebeth had apologized for everything she had subjected the citizens of Marmoreal to, and was now living in one of the rooms in the castle.

She, along with almost everyone in the castle, had fallen in love with Tanick, and visited him often.

Tanick was growing into a happy toddler, and could now say almost ten words, including, "Wacibeth," which was short for Iracebeth, and "Miwana," which was all he could say of Mirana's name.

Edward had found the rest of his father's instructions for hands, and had enlisted in help of Tarrant, Alice, Meg, and Mirana.

And now, it was the final day of the hand's construction, and everyone was apprehensive as they contributed their parts.

* * *

Inside Edward's castle, the inventing tables were full of misellanious parts and instructions, and everyone inside was either reading off instructions to another person, or assembling a hand.

Tarrant and Alice were sitting on the floor close to each other; Tarrant was reading off some instructions to Alice, who was busy assembling the left hand.

Meg was standing next to the tables, handing people parts as they were needed.

And Edward and Mirana were sitting on the floor; Edward was reading the instructions as Mirana struggled to understand what they meant.

Edward would gently correct her mistakes, and Mirana would quickly repair it.

Eventually, each hand was finished, and Mirana shooed everyone out of the room while she removed Edward's scissorhands.

Edward watched Mirana carefully remove each blade, and he would wince whenever one cut him a little bit.

Mirana would apologize softly, and dab a little bit of her pain-numbing mixture on the cut.

She eventually removed every single blade, and breathed deeply through her nose before she slipped the first hand onto Edward's wrist.

Edward winced a little bit as Mirana sewed the hand into place, and began on the second one.

She slipped the second hand onto Edward's other wrist, and sewed it into place.

She rubbed the rest of the pain-numbing mixture over the stitches, and said, "Well, Edward, do they work?"

Edward tried to move his index finger, and to his surprise, it moved.

He clenched his fingers into a fist, and did the same with the other hand.

He smiled, and slowly uncurled his fingers as Mirana watched on.

She said with a large smile on her face, "Are you ready to go out yet?"

Edward nodded, and stood up.

He tried opening the door, and although his fingers were a little clumsy at first, he opened it by himself.

Meg was the first to see.

She smiled, and yelled, "They're on!"

Edward smiled as Alice and Tarrant both stood up, and started congradulating him.

He walked through the bush to Marmoreal with everyone else, and held his hands up when he walked through the halls.

Iracebeth smiled, and said, "They look nice!"

Aunt Lyza, who handed Tanick off to Alice, said, "How do they feel?"

Edward shook his head, and said, "They feel fine."

Thackery, who was sitting at the teatable, said, "Ooh, Mr. Scissors is gone. Where did Mr. Scissors go?"

(Thackery had taken to calling Edward the endearment 'Mr. Scissors'.)

Alice smiled, and said to Tanick, "Can you say 'Edward'? 'Edward', Tanick."

Tanick burbled, and said, "E'waud."

Edward smiled, and said bashfully, "May I?"

Alice smiled, and said, "Sure."

She carefully handed Tanick over to Edward, and kept her hands underneath Tanick just in case, but Edward held him with no hitches at all.

Mirana smiled, and kissed Edward on the cheek.

* * *

Later that night, Edward was standing in front of the mirror in his room, smoothing down his hair with his hands.

(He was having dinner with Mirana, and he wanted to look nice.)

When he found that just his hands weren't going to work, he swallowed, and picked up the comb from his dresser.

He held it a little shakily at first, but then he was able to grip it a little tighter, and he ran it through his hair.

After he had successfully brushed his hair, he slipped a nice jacket on, and checked over himself once again in the mirror.

He picked up the small velvet box from his dresser, and slipped it into one pf his pockets.

Edward walked down the hallway to the teatable, where Mirana was sitting patiently in one of her more fancy gowns.

She smiled, and said, "How are your hands working for you, Edward?"

He smiled, and said, "They're fine."

They sat just looking at each other, then broke into a fit a laughter.

Edward said after he was done laughing, "Um, Mirana, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time, and, um, this just seemed like the right time for me to ask it."

He shuffled his feet, and fingered the box in his pocket as he said, "Um, Mirana, the truth is, I love you, and,"

He bent down on one knee, and said, "It would honor me so much if..."

He pulled out the box, and flicked it open, then said, "If you would become my wife."

Mirana gasped, and said through a river of happy tears, "I will Edward."

Edward smiled, and slid the ring onto her slim finger.

* * *

 _And_ (I know this will always sound cliched) _they both lived happily ever after._

* * *

 _A/N:_ It's done! I have nothing but (let's see) about five other stories to finish! :(

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, just do me a favor, and click that 'favorite story' button down there. If you didn't, well then, don't read my stuff. JUST kidding! there might be something of mine you might like!

Until next time,

BryannaB709


End file.
